


After The Door

by flickawhip



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kat and Syd have some time alone.RP Fic.





	After The Door

"Drew..."

Kat's voice was almost whip-like. 

"A word...."

Syd gulped and came over to Kat.

"Yes Dr. Manx?"

"I think you should follow me..."

Kat's tone was slightly strict still, but she leant a little closer to the girl and spoke with a sweetness to her tone. 

"Just play it like you expect to get yelled at... or Doggie will actually yell."

Syd smiled softly and nodded gently. She followed Kat. 

"Inside..."

By now they were at Kat's lab, the doors of which were newly swishy and harder to break. Syd hurried inside. Kat followed the girl in, waited for the door to close, then dialled in the same code she had used the day before with Z. 

"Now... you nearly broke the door last time you were here.... didn't you?"

Syd nodded. 

"Did you want to... make up for that?"

Syd nodded again. Kat smiled. 

"Good. Now... come."

She moved to settle herself on a nearby seat, aware that the height was pretty perfect for what she had planned. She soon patted her lap. 

"Sit."

Syd quickly did as she was asked and sat in Kat's lap. Kat purred gently at her, kissing her with a gentle passion. Syd murred with pleasant surprise. 

"Now Syd..."

Kat was purring softly as she talked. 

"Perhaps you should undress for me?"

Syd nodded and quickly began to undress. Kat smiled, watching her. Syd was soon naked. 

"Good girl."

Kat purred, rising to undress herself before settling back on the seat. 

"Come... kneel."

Syd again did as she was asked and knelt in front of Kat. Kat smiled, stroking a hand through her hair. 

"Still plan to make it up?"

Syd nodded. 

"Can you figure out what I want from you?"

Syd shook her head no. 

"Remember what I did for you?"

Syd gasped, blushed and nodded with a small shy smile. 

"You up to it baby girl?"

"Yes."

"Then get to work little one."

Syd nodded and lent in and began to lap at Kat's clit. Kat purred, stroking Syd's hair. 

"Good girl."

Syd kept licking. Kat soon mewled and came apart.


End file.
